34th Derodian Light Infantry: Snipers at Arms
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: A light infantry regiment plus a chaos light infantry regiment equals total sniper showdown! Story better than summary! Please R&R! On Hold... Files lost in computer transfer...
1. Prologue

Silent and Deadly

Prologue

Vladek Ramanov, a Sniper from the 34th Derodian, held his sniper rifle tight and wiped off the steam from his goggles. He had been lying prone in the snow for nearly two hours awaiting his target, a traitor guard commander who was supposed to be coming through this valley. He sat and watched. Two hummers passed by, 'Could this be his convoy?' Vladek asked himself. He calibrated his scope sight. A salamander stopped, a very ornately decorated figure walked down from the Salamander. Vladek took his aim and whispered to himself, "Gotcha." He fired and when he gazed again the commander was still alive! A body guard had unwittingly stepped in front of Vladek's target. The commander and his guards were aroused and in panic. He fired again, but the commander had turned on his refractor field. Now the salamander's autocannon was focused at him. "Damn," Vladek yelled. The two hummers that had passed by a moment ago came back and their heavy stubbers sprayed bullets in his direction. He pulled out his tread fether, "Eat this." He said as the rocket zoomed off destroying the salamander and all those in its vicinity, including the commander. Vladek threw a smoke grenade to the ground and ran into the deep forest where the 34th were stationed.

Vladek saluted his commander. "Hmmm, Vladek, it's not like you to miss a single shot," Sami said as she paced in front of her so called Elite Sniper. Vladek nodded as he saluted again. "We can't let this slip you know, but I will let it go this once," Sami said, "You're lucky if you hadn't had the reputation you have now, I would've easily demoted you, now go." He bowed, the Derodian way to show respect to a high officer when you exit his or her quarters. Alexa watched Vladek as he exited the tent. "It's not like you, at all, to miss a shot." She said, Vladek sighed, "I told you, Alexa, I didn't miss, the commander's guard stepped in front of him when I fired." Alexa sighed, "Alright, whatever you say." She took her snow mask and slipped it on, "Gotta run, I'm due on the eastern side of the forest in an hour." Vladek locked his right arm with Alexa's, an appropriate way to show affection to those Derodians were fond of. "Good luck."

Vladek sat in the conference tent, it was his lunch hour. He set his tray next to Sabrina's, Sofia's and Vladi's. Vladi, a new recruit, picked up his spoon and reluctantly ate the slop inside, "What the hell is this shit!" Sabrina gazed at him, "Protein bases and stimulants." He shuddered. Sofia, Sabrina's younger sister, looked at Vladi, "It's like eating a bowl of snot, but you'll get used to it." "Sofia, do you know where Alexa is?" She smiled, "Always straight to the point aren't we? She's at the range." Sofia said, "Ever since she fell in love with you, she's been sooo intent on matching your skills." Vladek finished his proteins and put his dishes near the wash station, "Thanks guys, see ya at the front." Sabrina shooed him off, "Yeah, whatever, just go and get her." She said, "I haven't seen her at all today."

Alexa walked down the range to look at her score, "Damn, 1 off from the marks men medal for killing 5 nonstop." She sighed, "Vladek already has 8 of those." "Hey Alexa!" She turned to see Vladek standing at the range entrance. She ran over to him and they locked arms like they usually did, "You've gotta teach me how you shoot like you do." Vladek sighed and said, "That'll be difficult since you don't have the eyes that make me the best shooter in the regiment." He said, "Every 1 out of 100 Derodians born have these eyes." Vladek blinked twice and his pupils turned small, see that target?" Alexa nodded, "Yeah but its just a dot!" "Yeah well watch." Vladek fired three shots, and blinked twice. "Pull that up," Alexa run down there, and came back. "All bulls eyes," He nodded, "But with a lot of training, I can teach you!" "All troopers report to the conference tent on the double!"


	2. Chapter 1: Operation Cleansweep

**Sorry it took so long for me to post :(I hope you guys didn't wait too long, well here's the chapter one!**

* * *

Operation Clean-sweep

Chapter 1

Sami strode to the front of the large tent and the regiment of 500 gathered within it. "The traitor guard that we've been chasing for the past two months have finally stopped in the city of Argenti, 48 miles south of our current position." She said, Sami nodded to the soldier in the back who flipped the switch on the projector. A large satellite image appeared on the canvas behind her, it showed the city and its roads. "As soon as you enter the city you will have Valkyrie and Vulture gunships flying support. We've identified the regiment we've been chasing, it is our fellow brothers who have fallen under the influence of chaos, I need the very best of you in this fight. They are as well trained as you are, move out!"

Andrew slipped his mask on and held his sniper rifle close as he ran through the forest with Vladi, Alexa, Sofia, and Sabrina at his heels. He saw the clearing were the city was at and stopped, he turned to his squad mates, "Remember the rules of engagement, don't fire, unless fired at, got it?" They nodded. He went prone and they followed suit. 'I don't see anything,' Vladek thought, 'It looks just like an abandoned city.' He tuned in his comm-bead, "Vladek here; I don't see a thing!" Vladek scanned the city again, but still nothing. "This is Streuker; I've spotted a recon squad to the north." Vladek calibrated his scope's sight and cleaned off the steam. If the squad was heading north they'd be heading in Vladek's direction. He saw them; there were three in a single file line. Vladek took a breath and concentrated, he put the silencer onto his sniper rifle and his squad followed suite. Three muffled shots were fired and the three traitors fell, blood stains clearly seen on their white camouflage.

It was very quiet, typical for a captured city. Vladek held his position at point A, "Vladek, point A taken." He waited for everyone else to reach their points. "This is Streuker, I'm at point B, over." "Temari reporting, point C secured." "Vostrokov here, point D secured." "This is Julia, point E taken after encountering light resistance." Vladek nodded to his squad mates. "Remember, we must take out the commander at all costs, Valkyries and Vultures are awaiting our call for support and extraction." Vladek said as he cautiously moved threw the streets, the other squads acknowledged. Vladek ducked as a Las-shot zipped by his head. "Anyone confirm where he is?" Alexa nodded and pointed to an office building, "Second floor, third window, see the gun barrel?" They nodded. Sofia aimed her sniper rifle up. "Cover me." She fired and the sniper in the window fell. Sabrina stiffened. Everyone knew what that meant, Sabrina heard something, "It's the alarm, they know we're here." Vladi put his sniper rifle on his back and took out his mobile stubber. A mobile stubber is just a sized down version of the heavy stubber, with one handle and smaller bullets. Each squad in a Derodian Army has a mobile stubber. Vladi lay prone in the snow and set up his mini-stand, "I see a squad! They're heading towards us!" Alexa said to Vladi. Vladi pulled the trigger and the bullets shot into the five men running down the street. "Sniper! Third floor, eighth window!" Alexa shot him and turned to a moving chimera. Vladek shot the driver and the chimera abruptly stopped. Sabrina shot it with her tread fether and it exploded into huge fireball. "Streuker hear! Encountering heavy resistance!" "Temari reporting! Same here!" "This Vostrokov! There are snipers pinning us down!" "Julia here, it's quiet where I am." Vladek raised an eyebrow, "Say again Julia?" She reported the same thing. "Proceed to the target building with caution, they could be anywhere."

Welson Astrof, a Valkyrie pilot for the 34th, lifted his Valkyrie from the landing pad. He tuned in his comm-bead with the rest of his crew, "You guys alright back there?" Kerry Johnson, the door gunner, responded, "Alright, let's go!" she armed the autocannon, 'Let's kill some chaos.' Welson kept an eye on the road spraying lascannon fire now and then. He spotted a couple of sentinels moving at high speeds down the main street, he couldn't hit them because they were to his right, so he radioed to Streuker, "Streuker! You've got three sentinels armed with multi-lasers heading your way, got it?" "Streuker here, acknowledged." Kerry swung the autocannon back and forth spraying death in all directions, killing squads of men as they ran for cover. The occasional rocket would fly up, but nothing for her to worry about; after all she's a gunner, not a pilot.

Julia crouched through the city; sounds of faint gunfire could be heard around her. It was odd for her street to be quiet, and everyone else's to be under attack. Regardless she stayed on the alert. She looked up to see Vostrokov and his squad moving to the target building also. She turned to her squad, "It looks like Vostrokov is on his way to the target building, so--, wait where's Chase?" They looked at each other and froze, Julia looked at them, "What? What's wrong?" a shot went through her head and she fell into a pool of her own blood. Chase stood behind Julia's limp body, a bolt pistol in his hand his eyes were a fiendish red color, he put the bolt pistols down and took out his mobile stubber. He grinned at them and said with an evil tone, "Death to the false Emperor."

Danigan, the last remaining trooper of Julia's squad, ran for his life toward Vostrokov and his squad-mates. He fell in front of them and they stared at him. Vostrokov gazed at him with a quizzical look. "What happened?" Danigan was about to tell about Chase when Chase himself ran up blood running down his shoulder, "Vostrokov don't listen to him! He's a traitor!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger at Danigan. Vostrokov looked at Chase then Danigan. Danigan shook his head no, "I'm not a traitor he his! He killed Julia and everyone else!" They looked back at Chase, "Who are you going to believe, Vostrokov, your friend or that liar!" Vostrokov began to give up who was who when Danigan fell to the ground, blood covering his white, cameoline cloak. Chase went running and he dropped a lasgun while he ran. Vostrokov watched Chase run and muttered to himself, "Son of a bitch!"


End file.
